Fighting To Survive
by Pnkx
Summary: A Human leader of Mekai demons threatens to take over Living world and Spirit world. The Master wishes for a life of a demon named Gina that killed his late wife. Gina was an old friend of Yoko. Now they fight together again to protect the living world!
1. The Plan

Hey people! My first YYH Fanfic!  
  
Plot: Gina (human name: Kumiko) is called to help the Urameshi fighters enter a castle in the Mekai that threatens to take over spirit world and living world. They will send many demons through portals to attack the people in living world until the master, Hideakai, who is a human, gets Gina. For Hideakai wishes for her life, for Gina had killed his late wife when she was stealing from his quarters. In the end we find what happens to who.  
  
Well to tell u a lil of what ur gonna get in the first chapter: Koenma orders Hiei and Kurama to find a partener of Kurama's when he was Yoko and was a thief in spirit world. Her name is Gina the master of Poison and she transfered her soul into a human baby just like Yoko did a year later when she died.   
  
You get the picture rite. Read on and you'll find out the rest. ^.~!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot who owns YYH but i surely dont, i only own Gina and Hedeakai in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Fighting to Survive*~  
  
The Plan  
  
"Master Hedeaki, I think it's time for us to carry out the plan to get control of spirit world and living world. By useing the loyal demons we have, it's only a matter of time, and also you will be able to get your revenge for your wifes death," a demon in the shadows of a dark castle spoke to the human master of Death Castle in the Mekai.   
  
Hedeakai, a human who first lived in living world with his wife now lives in the darkness of the mekai. It was only 16 years ago when he came to the mekai. It was also 16 years since his wife had died by the hand of a demon thief. Gina, A beautiful woman that mastered everything about poisons and deadly plants, she had killed his wife while trying to steal the many riches of his castle. And since then, Hedeakai harbored a deep hatred towards Gina. He managed to kill her but she still lives in a human body in living world, and he still lives with the hatred. So now his plan will take affect to rule over spirit world, living world, and the mekai, and of course to fufill his revenge.   
  
"Yes, send the message to Koenma. Tell him that if he doesn't give us Gina in 2 days, then will will start sending the demons through the portals into living world." Hedeakai sipped a glass of wine and turned in his chair to face his demon servant. "Do not screw this up!" his demon then disappeared to deliver the message to the son of the king of spirit wolrd, Koenma.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ogre!" Koenma yelled to his loyal Ogre that was always at his side. "What is this that you just gave me! Is this guy SERIOUS!" Koenma kicked all the piles of papers that lay on top of his desk.   
  
"Well, Koenma Sir, I think he's serious. We have 2 days to find this Gina, and if he doesn't get her then he'll start taking control of living world, and it wont be too long until he takes over spirit world." Ogre said to Koenma who gave him an impatient look.   
  
"Are you that stupid? EVEN IF WE DONT GIVE HIM THIS GINA HE WILL STILL TAKE OVER LIVING WORLD AND SPIRIT WORLD, AND MY DAD WILL KILL ME!" Koenma whined. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "We're going to have to send, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama on this one. They'll have to stop this before it starts. OGRE!"  
  
"Yes, Koenma Sir!"   
  
"Go call Hiei and Kurama here, and get as much of info as you can on this poison master Gina. Then send Botan to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara whats going on!"   
  
"Yes Sir, but, um, what are you going to do?" Ogre asked scratching his head.  
  
"I'M GOING TO PRAY THAT MY DAD DOESNT FIND THIS OUT!" Koenma screamed. "NOW GET TO WORK!"  
  
"YES SIR!" With that Ogre ran off to do all his duties.   
  
Koenma sulked and though of what was going to happen if he didn't stop this. Probably 100,000,000 spankings.  
  
~*~  
  
"Koenma Sir!" A few hours later Ogre came back with a piece of paper, 2 pictures, and Hiei and Kurama. "I didn't find much on her, but I got something. Also here are Hiei and Kurama." Ogre handed the sheet of paper and the pictures to Koenma. Hiei and Kurama walked into the room when Ogre left.  
  
"What is this about Koenma?" Kurama asked as Koenma looked at the two pictures and read the paper.  
  
Koenma set them aside and looked at the two of them. "We have a situation here. A human in the Mekai has made a threat to living world and spirit world. He wants to take control of them by sending demons through portals into living world and attack the cities. He says that in 2 days he will do this if we dont give him a girl who killed his late wife. But I believe even if we do give her to him, he'll carry out his plan."   
  
"So, we'll just go there right now a kill that fool. End of story." Hiei leaning against the wall said. "And as for this girl, we don't even have to worry about her. She can stay out of this and we'll just take care of it."  
  
"It's not that easy Hiei. He can send up to as many as 5 demons a day into living world. many people will be killed. We'll have to destroy them too. I doubt you will get to him before 2 days. He lives in a castle full of S class demons. It wont be easy." Koenma told him.  
  
"He's right Hiei, we'll need a lot more help." Kurama told him and then he looked at Koenma. "So he wants a girl that killed his wife? How could a human girl kill his wife in the Mekai?" Kurama gave him a confused look.  
  
"When she killed his wife, she wasn't first human, she was a demon. An S class demon; she was a master of poison, her name in spirit world was Gina, the Poison Master.  
  
Kurama widened his eyes in shock, "Gina, the Poison Master?" he repeated to Koenma.  
  
"Yes, she was a thief that worked alone for the longest. Well, that's what it says here. She was a very skilled thief that nearly got away with 5 roberies a day. One day she died and was never heard of again. Her hideout was never found and the stolen things she had are still missing. She's been in are records for a long time now. Apparently she transfered her soul into a human baby like you did Kurama. She did this 14 years ago. Now she's a 14 year old girl that attends Yusuke's school. Her human name is Kumiko." Koenma picked up the two pictures of her and gave them to Kurama. "This is what she looks like."  
  
Kurama stared in shock as he saw her demon form picture, her silver hair and eyes, her bow and long nails. Then he looked at her human form picture, she had straight black hair and brown eyes;she was in a human form but her face and body were still the same. "She's as I remember her."  
  
Hiei and Koenma both looked up at Kurama. Both with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
"You know this demon?" Koenma asked him as he flew to his shoulder to look at her demon picture.  
  
"Yes, back when I was in spirit world as Yoko we crossed paths. We were attempting to rob the same house. She warned me away but I tied her down with one of my plants. All of a sudden a rain came from no where and rained on her. But it wasn't rain, it was acid. It melted my plant and she shot her poison nails at me and pinned me to a tree. We ended up fighting instead of robbing the house. Soon she shot me with one of her poison hair arrows and I was paralyzed. She robbed the house and I was left there frozen." Kurama stopped and smirked. "Two days later I tracked her down. She was in a dangerous situation. A bunch of demons were attacking her, she was badly wounded and I helped her. She became loyal to me because I saved her life and we began to partner up. We became good friends and the day when I was killed we robbed another place and I hid her in a bunch of protective plants so she could be safe. And thats when I died, I never knew what happened to her after that." Kurama finished and passed the pictures to Hiei.   
  
Hiei looked at him and smirked, "So she was your girlfriend?"  
  
Kurama blushed and waved his hand infront of his face, "No, no, no, Hiei, we were just friends."  
  
"Well, this could work out better since you know her and her powers Kurama. If she is a good fighter than she could assit you both and Yusuke and Kuwabara." Koenma noted.  
  
Maybe she can replace that fool Kuwabara," Hiei said to himself.  
  
"Well, now I want you to go find her and tell her about the situation. Find out if she can still turn back into her demon form." Koenma opened a drawer at his desk and pulled out a flask. He threw it to Kurama and said, "This is a juice that can turn you into you demon form. One sip can make you Yoko for an hour. I don't think you should drink the whole thing. We don't know what could happen. If she can't transform then share that with her."  
  
Kurama looked at the silver flask, "Thank you, Koenma." Kurama turned and walked out the room, he was soon followed by Hiei.   
  
"I hope those two can find her," Koenma sighed and sat back in his chair. "OGRE! GET ME A RICE CAKE!"  
  
~*~  
  
"HELL NO!" Yusuke's annoyed voice echoed through his appartment. "No way Botan, I'm not going to do anymore demon fighting for another year!" Yusuke and Kuwabara had been playing video games when Botan showed up and told them the news.   
  
"There wont be a living world in 1 year! If you do this mission you're putting your mom, Keiko, and everyone on earth in danger!" Botan screamed at the hardhead boy.  
  
"I agree with her man, we have to do this," Kuwabara stood up over Yusuke who was still playing the video game.   
  
"FINE! When does that todler want us to leave?" Yusuke threw down the controller and stood up next to Kuwabara."  
  
"Well first Hiei and Kurama are going to find the girl the Master of the plan is after and then you'll be going through the portal into the mekai. Koenma and I will stay here and take care of some of the demons that are gonna be here."  
  
"So you're saying that until Hiei and Kurama find that chick that was once a S class demon in spirit world thats now a human living here, then we'll be leaving?"  
  
"BINGO!"   
  
"Well, I better go a tell my sis that I'll be leaving again." Kuwabara walked to the door but was then stopped by Yusuke.  
  
"Be careful, she might kill you if you forget to tell her about this." Yusuke sticked up his thumb and winked.   
  
"Yeah, well the same with you and Keiko, she will flip if you don't tell her that you're leaving." Kuwabara saw Yusuke slouch at the thought of Keiko killing him.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yusuke slamed the door behind his exit.   
  
"Well I better be getting back to Koenma. See ya!" Botan jumped on her paddle and flew out Yusuke's window.   
  
Yusuke heard his mom in the living room yell at the TV for messing up. "Oh great, I have Keiko and my mom to deal with." He sighed and walked out to tell his mom and Keiko the news.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats chapter 1 peoples!   
  
I hope you like it. I had a dream about this fic so that how i ended up writing it ^-^  
  
Next chapter will be the finding of Kumiko, (gina) she shows off her skills and is greeted by a all too familiar Fox boy ^.~!  
  
Read & Review PLZ!  
  
Hideakai is a made up character and so is Gina. Just to let you know ^^. 


	2. The Deadly Beauty, Gina, The Poison Mast...

Chapter #2   
  
No reviews, me sad ;_;. But its to be expected. You're not suppose to get a billion reivews on the first chapter. But hopefully i'll at least get a few on the second.   
  
This chapter I introduce Kumiko (Gina) While she's walking home from school she sences two demons, I wonder who? What will be her reaction to finding out who Kurama is? Will she agree to join the Urameshi fighters? You'll find out in this chapter so read on!  
  
BTW, Gina is not a real character so the things that happened between her and Kurama didnt really happen. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *looks for the owner of YYh but finds it isnt me*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Deadly Beauty, Gina the Poison Master!  
  
"Alright Tae, all call you as soon as I get home," Kumiko yelled back at her friend as she walked away from her house.   
  
Kumiko is a 14 year old girl that attends Sarayashiki Junior High. She's a beautiful smart girl with a shocking secret. He real identity is Gina, the Poison Master. She was a silver haired and silver eyed beauty that was a independent skilled theif that worked alone for most of her time in Spirit World. She was a dealy opponent, if anyone had went up against her they would end up dead or poisoned and soon be killed from it. The truth is she didn't always work alone. She partnered up with a Spirit fox named Yoko Kurama, who was also a very skilled theif. Unselfishly, Yoko protected Gina one day when they were caught. Gina was safe but Yoko was killed. Gina was then left alone and sad, for she loved Yoko but he never knew. One year later while she attended to his grave she was killed but never knew who had killed her. She had done the same thing Yoko had done, she transfered her spirit energy into an unborn baby in the living world. She now lives in happiness with her mother, father, and baby brother. Gina, who is now Kumiko never knew what had happened to Yoko, until today...  
  
"Another hard day of studying, a warm bath and a nice soft bed for me to sleep in will be just what I need," Kumiko said as she walked down the streets to her home. Kumiko and her friend Tae had been studying for a big final exam to enter high school. If she passed then should be accepted into high school. And with her intelligence she was bound to pass.   
  
As she walked around a corner she felt something strange behind her. The farther she walked the stronger the powers became, 'Damn, how did they find me? I never used my powers here. These guys must be good. I guess I have no choice but to fight.' Kumiko frowned and then put on a big smile to not make anyone suspicious.  
  
She walked into the forest on the outside of the city, it would be a good place to fight, and she wouldn't be spotted. She casually walked and sang a tune that reminded her of Yoko, "At your best, you are love. You're a positive motivating force within my life. If you ever feel the need to wonder why, let me know." She sang and hummed that until she reached the center of the wood.  
  
Kumiko dropped her bag the was hanging over her shoulder and said, "Now, what do you two want?" She then turned around and her silky black hair swung on her shoulder. She was wearing a red long sleeved blouce and blue shorts that exposed her long legs. Her face was radiant and flawless, her brown eyes sparkled into the light of the setting sun behind her.   
  
She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the two men standing in front of her. One was short and was wearing a black cape and a white scarf. His hair was black and spiky. His eyes were firey red and there was a white band across his forehead. Kumiko turned her attention to the much taller one. He had a pinkish-red school uniform on. His hair was long and red and his eyes were a beautiful green color. To her he was very handsome and somewhat familiar.  
  
"So, she's the one Koenma ordered us to find?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes, according to the picture, this is her." Kurama told Hiei still staring at her. She was just as beautiful as she was in her demon form. He voice was younger but almost the same. It made him feel at ease seeing her again.  
  
"She's a fox, Kurama. I think she was your girlfriend." Hiei chuckled and smirk.  
  
"Not literally," Kurama just blushed and took out the flask Koenma gave him. He took a sip and placed it back in his pocket. It was time for her to know who he is, but he had to make sure she was ready.  
  
"What are you two talking about over there?" Kumiko asked impatiently.  
  
Hiei walked up a little and asked her, "You are Gina, the Poison Master aren't you?" Hiei had a touch of annoience in his voice.  
  
She just smiled and walked up to him until they were an inch apart. She bended down and looked into his eyes. She could see the tint of blush in his face and the shocked expression he had. She grabbed his chin and spoke into his ear. "How did you know that!" She kicked him in the groin and jumped back. When she landed she placed her hands on her hips and giggled at the site of him holding his crotch and moaning in pain.  
  
"You should be more poilte when talking to girls!"   
  
"Kurama, I'm going to kill her!" Hiei tossed off his cloak and pulled out his sword.  
  
'Did he just say Kurama? It can't be Yoko he's dead,' "Come on, little man!" Kumiko pulled out a silver strand from her head and slid it through her fingers. The strand illuminated and turned into a silver whip. "What do you think?"  
  
Kurama stared slightly shocked, 'She never used that before? Maybe in order to protect herself from people who might find her here, she made new weapons for her human form. Like myself.'  
  
"You should have never kicked me!" With Hiei's great speed he quickly circled her.   
  
She just smirked and yelled, "Poison whips!" Then the one whip turned into many upon her hand. Each with tiny needles on the end. Hers almost resembled Kurama's Rose whip.   
  
Hiei couldn't wait, he had to attack before she did. He headed towards the back of her ready to strike.  
  
She could sence him so she went along with her attack. "Poison whip Tornado!" She twirled her many whips until a tornado of them were circling her.   
  
Hiei was hit by both her offensive and defensive attack. Nothing could get through it, it was the perfect weapon. Hiei landed motionless on the ground with his eyes wide open. "I lost.." He then fell unconscious.   
  
"Hiei!" Kurama kneeled next to him and looked at his injuries. The spikes had poisoned him. It was expected from her to do something like this. Kurama stood and looked back at her, "Is he dieing?"  
  
It was getting to weird for her, his name was Kurama and he actually sounded like him. "No, he'll just be knocked out for a long time, I would have killed him but I don't think both of your intentions were to kill me." Kumiko looked into his eyes and saw a kindness. He was so familiar to her, but she didn't know who he was. "Who... who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough!" Kurama jumped into the air and pulled out his rose. Once he landed she turned and smirked.  
  
"So is that for me?"  
  
"Don't be fooled by it's beauty." Kurama smiled and yelled, "Rose Whip!" Then his rose turned into his deadly whip with its torns that could cut through anything.   
  
Kumiko stood her ground and held up her whip. "I see this will be a whip off. How fortunate for me!"   
  
"You're Tornado attack won't work on me, so I don't think you should try it." Kurama raised his whip and prepared for her first attack.  
  
"Hah! No one can defeat my perfect move, you wont be able to get through this offensive and defensive attack!" She twirled her whip again and she ran towards Kurama. "You'll end up just like your friend in the end!"   
  
Kurama moved back as she approached, "You should have listened to me!" Kurama snaped his whip and hit her wrist through her attack. "You're moves are too slow, I could easily see patches through your attack."   
  
Kumiko looked at her whip as it turned back into a strand of hair. 'No one could have ever defeat my attack, but this man did.' She cringed and pulled out some weapons that looked like small daggers. She had them between each of her fingers and ran towards Kurama. "You'll pay for doing that!" She threw her poison daggers at him but he dodged each one. He was to fast for her to hit him. "Damnit, stay still so I can beat you!" She was getting angry, she was running out of needles and options. If he didn't get poisoned soon she would have to resort to turning into her demon form.   
  
"You can't defeat me the way you are Gina, show your true form!" Kurama yelled as he avoided more of her small poison daggers.   
  
Gina stopped and dropped the last dagger she had. She had nothing else to to attack with. She had no choice, but to change. "Fine, you'll regret seeing my demon form!" She pulled out a green needle and stuck it into her neck. After a few moments she glowed in silver. "Prepare to die!" Her voice changed to a much matured one. Her hair changed silver and so did her eyes. She raised her arms above her head and her nails grew 3 inches long. He clothes changed to a silver top that exposed her stomach and a silver skirt. A bow appeared on her shoulder and sandals on her feet.   
  
She stared right at him and smirked, "I am Gina, the Poison Master. The bringer of your death." Her body glowed with the silver spirit energy she was letting off. She grabbed her bow and pulled a strand of her hair out and placed it at aim towards Kurama. "You wanted my demon form? Well, you get everything with it!" Kumiko, now turned into Gina, shot her arrow at Kurama but he dodge it.   
  
'She's the same as I remember, I think now is the time I tell her who I am.' "Wait!" He yelled barely dodging the last arrow she shot.  
  
Gina lowered her bow and looked at him in the eyes, "What?"  
  
Kurama walked towards her until they were a few feet apart. "You wanted to know who I am? I trust you already know my name is Kurama?"  
  
Gina cocked an eyebrow and softened her face, "Yes, I wish to know who you are."  
  
'Is it really Yoko? Or am I wrong?' "Tell me who you are, what do you want?"  
  
"I think you already know who I am, I am someone from your past..." Thats all Kurama said. He then concentrated his spirit energy and the juice started taking affect on his body. He could feel his demon energy coming back, and as soon as he knew it Yoko the spirit fox returned.  
  
Gina widened her eyes in shock and dropped her bow. "Yo..ko?" She muttered as she walked toward the man she had once stole with, she fought with, and shared special times with. Once she was right in front of him she started to cry. "Yoko!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried in his chest.  
  
"Yes, Gina, it's me, Yoko. I'm still alive, I'm alive in Shuichi." Yoko took in her scent, it was the same as it was a long time ago. He wrapped his arms around her too and stood there with her.  
  
She broke away and looked into his eyes, "How did...how are you still alive?" She was amazed to see his silvery white hair and beautiful tan eyes.   
  
"I did what you did, I transfered the rest of my spirit energy into a human baby here. I've been living here for 15 years regaining my spirit energy. I promised myself I'd go back but I've come to attached to my human mother. So I'm staying longer. I just recently turned back into my demon form when I was fighting in a tournament. I can't turn back to Yoko as I please, I must stay..." Yoko turned back into Kurama. Since he had taken the juice it had been an hour, "I'm Shuichi Minamino, but my team calls me Kurama."  
  
Gina just looked into his now green eyes and smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're just alive and I finally after 16 years get to see you again." Gina started crying on his chest again and they just held each other.   
  
After about a minute Gina looked up and said, "the only way I can stay in my demon form is to take in poison and concetrate it into my blood. This causes me to turn back to how I am, but after 30 minutes I turn back to Kumiko." Gina concentrated and turned back into her human form, "I guess you'll have to get used to my human form and I'll have to get used to yours." Gina was now Kumiko again and her voice was as a teenagers also.   
  
"Yes, I guess we'll both have to adapt."  
  
"Yeah, I can get used to the red hair, I think it's kinda cute." She said with a smile.  
  
Kurama blushed and smiled back at her, "And you look very nice in your human form," Kurama said nervously.  
  
"Like I said, she's your girlfriend," Hiei moaned as he struggled to get up.   
  
The couple looked at the position they were in, Kumiko arms were around Kurama's neck and Kurama had his arms around her waist. They both blushed and jumped apart.   
  
"By the way, Hiei, right? I'm sorry for kicking you in the, ummm..." She twiddled her thumbs.  
  
Hiei mearly humpfed and walked away. "Lets go Kurama, Koenma wants to see her you know."  
  
"Yes." Kurama looked over at Kumiko and said, "Koenma has some news for you, we need to hurry."  
  
"The mighty Koenma? spirit world ruler? I don't know...I've done a lot of bad thi..."  
  
"You're not in trouble with him, but you are with someone else."  
  
"Someone... else?"  
  
"You'll soon find out!" Hiei yelled waiting up for them.   
  
~*~  
  
"Nooooooo! Not again. My boy is gonna die again!" Atsuko cried when she heard the news from Yusuke.   
  
"Mom... I'm not going to die, I'll just be away for a while. Jeez, you act like im actually that weak." Yusuke said impatiently to his mother crying on the carpet floor.   
  
"Yusuke, I want to go with you," Keiko said. She had came in right when Yusuke told his mom about his new "assignment".  
  
"Keiko! This is too dangerous this time there will be a lot more demons out to kill me and I can't risk your life! I'd never forgive myself..." Yusuke muttered the last bit of it.   
  
"Yusuke, I can't risk you getting hurt."  
  
He looked over at her and saw her near-to-tears face. "C'mon Keiko don't go crying on me. I'll be fine, and plus I have to go on these assignments if I don't then the world will be destroyed, including you. I was choosen to be spirit detective. I'm suppose to protect this place." Yusuke grabbed her hand and formed her fingers into a gun. "Also if I do die, you're gonna kill me remember." Yusuke winked and laughed.  
  
"Thats right, so you better not get killed!" Keiko slapped Yusuke lightly and smiled.   
  
"Have you said your good-byes already?" Botan asked walking into the room. Followed by her, was Kuwabara with a few bruises.   
  
"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked about to burst into laughter.  
  
"Ohh, my sister, she um, got made at me because I was sorta having second thoughts about this and everything. So she had to beat some sence into me. Hahahahaha." Kuwabara laughed while rubbed some of his many bruises. "But I'm ready now!"  
  
"Well, I just got a report from Koenma that Gina is on her way to spirit world and can transform into her demon form. You'll meet her tomorrow in the woods. We need to keep this quiet. Also, I hope you're all in tip-top shape for the upcomming battle. It's gonna be a long and tough one!" Botan said goodbye to Atsuko and Keiko and left to go back to spirit world.  
  
"So if this demon is a human now who is she?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I think her name is Kumiko, she's the smart pretty one who goes to our school." Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Oh, I know her."  
  
Yusuke thought for a moment then said, "Oh yeah, she's that hot chick with the hugh boo..."  
  
"Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko gave him one across the face and he fell unconsious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heheheheheh. I like the last part. But Yusuke got what he deserved.   
  
Well as you can see, You got a preview of what kind of powers Gina has and Kumiko also. She finally got to see Yoko again and they got all mushy for a minute. Then Hiei had to break it up ^.~  
  
Next chapter, Gina is told about the situation. Yusuke and Kuwabara get to meet Gina and be a little perverted. ^^ The chapter after that, the action will begin!   
  
Read and Review! 


	3. The Plan In Motion

Chapter #3  
  
Finally someone gave me a review for this story, im glad that someone is reading it. Since no one else is, i'll do it for that one person ^.~  
  
This chapter, the rest of the Urameshi team meets Gina. Yusuke will be a lil perverted and so will Kuwabara. Well, today is the second day and at night Hideakai will opperate his plan. (The sending of the demons to living world.)  
  
Disclaimer: Ask someone who knows the owner!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Plan In Motion  
  
"What?!" Gina yelled in suprise at the news Koenma just told her. "So this Hideakai wants my life because I killed his wife?!" She couldn't believe it. It was so long ago when she did that. 'I didn't mean to kill her, she jumped in front of one of my attacks. I had no intention to kill her.'   
  
"Well, looks like this guy can hold a grudge, because of you killing his wife, spirit world and living world are in danger of being destroyed..."  
  
"But I didn't mean to kill her!" Gina yelled with her eyes closed and fists balled. "It was an accident. I was attacking some of the men that were gaurding the things I was gonna steal and then she jumped in and got hit by one of my poison needles, that were gonna melt the vault!" (A/N: Gina is really in her human form as Kumiko right now) Gina opened her eyes and looked at the there questioning ones in front a her.  
  
"You didn't mean to kill her? How pathetic of an excuse is that." Hiei commented.  
  
Gina grew angry and shot her glare at Hiei, "Listen you demon midget, I'll kick you're butt like I did before!"   
  
"You were lucky that time fool, now that I know what you're capable of, beating you would be a waste of my time." Hiei said clamly. "And you better watch what you say, even though we are standing in Koenma's office, I would still kill you." Hiei said menicingly.  
  
She ignored him and turned her attention back to Kurama and Koenma. "Like I said before, I didn't mean to kill her. Everytime I fought a human I would never kill them." She could see the understandable expression Kurama had. He knew who she was very well. "I wouldn't kill humans...," Gina trailed off and looked down at her feet. "I was raised by a human; she took care of me ever since my mother left me because of the many demons trying to kill her. My mother was a half demon, she was half human and half poison demon. She met my father who only stayed with her a few dayz and when my mother was said the have me, he left her..." Gina felt like crying but held the tears back. "No demon likes a human, let alone a half one. My mother was hunted, so she left me with her human mother, my grandmother. I remember what she told me before she left, "Do not be ashamed of who you are, be proud and be strong." I held onto those worlds the many years I lived. When my grandmother died, I understood why demons hated human's, they're feeble and weak with no powers. After a while I forgot about that and concealed my emotions and never killed. Then I wanted to get away from all the choas of the Makai so I wanted to find a way out. I didn't have any money and no one was there to support me, so I became a lone theif. I became rather good at it after a few months and then..." Gina looked up and half smiled, "I met Yoko. He was different from other demons, but he was somewhat like me. I was saved by him and I guess you all no the rest." Gina then looked at them with a serious face. "I haven't killed anyone without a purpose! And I certainly didn't have a purpose to kill that woman! I know, if I could go back. I would have never stole from him and killed her."  
  
Kurama smiled a little, never once had Gina opened up to anyone, she was more of a solitary person.   
  
Koenma crossed his arms and sat up in his chair, "Stil, this doesn't change the fact that demons are going to be sent into the city as of tonight."  
  
"I know it doesn't, but I am willing to help in any way I can." Gina looked at Kurama smiling at her, 'Kurama, we'll be partners again, just like it should be.' She then smiled back.  
  
"Touching story, but it means nothing right now. We have little time to chat here, lets go get the other two and leave." Hiei put his hands in his pockets and walked out the door.  
  
"Okay, Kurama, take her to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara. They'll be with Botan and she'll direct you to the portal to the Makai." Koenma said while he flew over to Gina. "Gina."  
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"I'll be willing to drop all charges on you if you manage to fix this problem."  
  
"Thank you, Koenma." Gina winked and walked next to Kurama, "I haven't seen Yusuke and Kuwabara in a while at school. I wonder what their reactions will be when to find out I'm a demon." Gina grabbed hold of Kurama's hand and pulled him out of the office.  
  
Koenma sat back into his chair and crossed his arms. "OGRE! GET ME A RICE CAKE ON THE DOUBLE!"  
  
^.~  
  
"Damnit Botan, I'm getting sick of waiting!" Yusuke whined leaning against a tree in the forest. They'd been waiting for over an hour for Hiei, Kurama, and Gina.   
  
"Be patient Yusuke, Koenma must have had a lot to tell Kumiko, or Gina, more better, about this case.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
"Kumiko, huh? I never thought that smart pretty girl was a demon. I never senced anything from her when she walked by or whatever." Kuwabara stated.  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes and looked up, trying to get a picture of Kumiko in his mind. "She's pretty all right, more like hott. She must be really hott in her demon form. Hehaha!" Yusuke teased.  
  
"Yusuke, if you don't shut up im going to tell Keiko!" Baton warned him.  
  
Yusuke rubbed his cheek and the little bruse there, he could still remember what happened, '"oh yeah, she's the hott chick with the big boo..." "Yusuke you jerk!"' Yusuke twitched at the idea of Keiko slapping him again. "Alright, I'll shut up now."  
  
"Here they are!" Botan said cheerfully as Hiei, Kurama and Gina walked up the them.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped at the site of Kumiko without her uniform on. Her long black hair was down when it was normally in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white tanktop that exposed some cleavege; she was also wearing a black skirt that went high above her knees exposing her long legs. "humma, humma, humma, humma, humma..." was all Yusuke and Kuwabara could say.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, hey Kuwabara!" Gina said cheerfully and she stood in front of them. "You guys have missed a lot of school, Mr. Takanaka isn't very pleased with your absence. Gina noticed them gawking at her. "You guys are acting like you haven't seen me before."  
  
Kuwabara, still gawking said, "You look way hotter without your uniform.  
  
Yusuke was the next to speak, "Yeah, once I wondered what you looked like without anything on."   
  
Gina smiled and wrapped her arms around their necks and pulled their heads towards her breast.  
  
"Hahaha, Im getting lucky already!" Yusuke yelled as he snuggled closer to her chest.  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying youreselves, but..." Gina changed her expression to anger and started squesing their necks.   
  
"Ahhh, cant... breathe." Kuwabara said.   
  
"Next time, think twice before talking to me like that!" Gina let the go and kicked both of them in the crotch.  
  
"I know from experence that her kicks, really hurt." Hiei said.  
  
Botan was rolling on the ground laughing and kicking from the beating the two pervs had just got, "Hahahahah, serves hahahahah, you right, hahahaha!"  
  
Kurama merely chuckled and Gina walked over to him and leaned against him, "Besides, Kurama is the only guy that I would let see my naked."   
  
Kurama turned beet red and everyone started laughing at him. Botan was on the verge of passing out from the laughter. "Um, Gina..." Kurama said nervously.  
  
"Oh, I'm just kidding, Kurama. Just following the mood." Gina mused.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke had started singing, "Kurama and Kumiko, sitting in a tree. F. U. C..." Then Botan hit them over the head with her paddle.   
  
"I think that's quite enough boys," Botan walked over to Gina and shook her hand, "Hello, Gina, I'm Botan, nice to meet you."  
  
Gina smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too."   
  
"If you immature idiots are finished, lets get to work." Hiei said looking at Botan.  
  
"Alright, alright! Well, the plan is: destroy the portal and destroy the demons. Then bring Hideakai into custudy." Botan said as she walked past them. "Well, lets go to the portal, it's almost noon."  
  
Gina looked up at Kurama and said, "I think working with you again will be a good time for me."   
  
Kurama nodded and walked ahead.   
  
She sighed and looked at the 4 people she would be working with, "I guess, being 1/4 human will let me adapt to them." She then ran up to them.  
  
^.~  
  
Hideakai walked to the portal and looked at the other humans working on the settings. Everything would start tonight, his plan would be put into motion, and it wouldn't be long until he has spirit world, living world and revenge.  
  
"Gina, the Poison Master, I'll kill you with the one thing you're known for... strong poison." Hideakai took a sip of his wine and sat in his chair in front of the portal.  
  
"Master Hideakai, the portal is ready to send it's first demon." One of the men working told him.  
  
"Very well, go get the first wave."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Hideakai sipped his wine again and smirked, "Once the first wave has been sent through, the bigger and much more dangerous demons will roam the living world! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
^.~  
  
"Hey Botan, are you gonna be alright here? I mean, taking on all sorts of demons?" Yusuke asked before he jumped in.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me Yusuke, I'm a tough girl, and plus Koenma has a plan to stop those demons." Botan said with her cheery tone.  
  
"Whatever you say!" Yusuke then jumped in. He was then followed by Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
Before Kurama jumped in, Gina placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "Yes, Gina?"  
  
Gina lowered her eyes and asked, "Promise me something."  
  
Kurama saw her serious gaze and nodded.  
  
"Promise that you aren't gonna die on me again!" Gina said widening her eyes towards his.  
  
Kurama merely smiled and turned around. "Don't worry, I have no intention on dieing anytime soon."  
  
She smiled and chuckled. "Same, ol' Yoko."  
  
"Awe, this is sweet." Botan said looking at the two of them. Kurama then jumped into the portal.   
  
"Well, see ya Botan!" Gina said her good-bye and then jumped in also.  
  
Seconds later she landed besides Kurama and the rest of the team. She looked around with wandering eyes and sighed, "Home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this was kinda short. I just wanna save the action for the next chapter.   
  
Hope some more of you people will read this when I begin the action. Till then...  
  
Read&Review~ ^.~ 


	4. Through the Mekai

Chapter #4!  
  
Hey Peoples! Finally I got a few reviews, (thankx to my saying I was gonna cancel) but I wasn't gunna cancel anyway, I just wanted to see if anyone was even reading my story. ^-^'  
  
This Chapter: The group makes there way through the wierd forests of the Mekai in search of the castle that Hideakai is in. He has already started sending only small demons through the portal. While on there way to the castle not so strong demons that serve Hideakai confront the group. And Gina finally shows her skills to the rest of the Urameshi fighters.  
  
(BTW: Gina is always gunna be in her Kumiko form when she's not transformed, like Kurama. Just to clear that up!)  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. (If you're not lazy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through the Mekai  
  
"Geez, it stinks in this part of the forest." Gina said holding her nose.   
  
"Thanks to my excellent sence of smell, I have to be totured by this stench." Kurama said placing his shirt over his nose.   
  
"What did I tell you about eating those burritos with beans, Kuwabara! HAHAHHAHA!" Yusuke teased.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled balling his fists.  
  
Hiei held his nose also, "Does anyone serious know what the horrible smell is?" Hiei said looking around.  
  
"There!" Gina pointed through the tree's with her free hand. They all looked and saw a bunch of Fugaki eating a demon carcus of a demon. "I think I'm going to throw up."   
  
"Those nasty creatures are known for eating anything that has meat on it." Kurama said. He blinked and when he looked back the Fugaki were gone, and there was nothing left but the carcus. "Hiei."  
  
"I know, they know we're here." He said pulling out his sword.  
  
"What's going on?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said while stopping chasing each other.   
  
Kuwabara looked into the trees and saw their eyes and sharp teeth under their dark hoods. "Urameshi, you remember those little midget things that were trying to eat us last time we were here?" He said nervously.  
  
"I get it now, I have a score to settle with those little things." Yusuke said forming little energy beads at the end of his finger tips.  
  
Gina looked up and one of the Fugaki jumped on top of her. "Get off of me you little creep!" Gina yelled pulling out a small needle and stuck it in it's eye. She got up and looked up again. "In comming."  
  
About 100 Fugaki jumped from the tree's and ran towards each of them.  
  
Gina and Kurama pulled out their whips and took on their bunch. "Rose Whip Lash!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Poison Whip Tornado!" Gina yelled using her ultimate attack with her multiple whips.  
  
Hiei jumped high above the Fugaki and killed about 20. "I've done my share." Hiei said jumping into a tree.  
  
"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara yelled and slashed his way through a bunch of them. "I'm done! Take the rest Urameshi!" Kuwbara yelled.  
  
"Alright!" Yusuke balled his fist and then held it up, "Shot Gun!" And the rest of the Fugaki died.  
  
Gina's whip's transformed back into a strand of hair and she leaned against the tree Hiei was in. "That was fun." Gina smiled and placed her hands behind her head but then jumped quickly out the way of a Fugaki Hiei had just killed.   
  
Gina looked up at him and gave him a cold glare, "Jerk!" She then turned around and walked towards Kurama. 'Now!' She thought. She quickly turned around and shot a needle at Hiei and he fell to the ground.   
  
"Hahah, too slow!" Gina walked over to him and saw his shocked face. "Just to let you know, you're paralyzed and you wont be able to move for another hour." She kneeled down and patted him on the head. "Have fun down there."  
  
"I like her," Yusuke said with a small smirk. "She's the only one who could actually hit Hiei with anything." He said walking up to Kurama.  
  
"She's a lot more outgoing in her human form." He said with an embarrased smile.  
  
"You little witch!" Hiei yelled trying to move.  
  
"Struggling will only make it last longer." Gina got up and smirked.  
  
Kuwabara walked over to Hiei on the ground and laughed, "Hahahah, you got beat by a girl! Hahahah!"   
  
"Once I'm able to move im going to break every bone in your body!" Hiei yelled still struggling.  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei also and just stared. After a little while he bursted with laughter, "Hiei, you look really stupid right now!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were dieing in laughter.  
  
"Kurama, will you please tell that girl to undo this!"   
  
Kurama walked over and smiled, "I don't know, we might be short a few fighters if Gina does."   
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"Promise you wont hurt anyone." Gina said giggling.  
  
Hiei looked away from her and mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said okay!"  
  
"Say I promise." Everyone was now laughing at him.  
  
"Damnit, I promise! Just undo this!" Hiei yelled with rage.  
  
Gina looked back at the others and said. "I don't think he's serious. Let's just keep him like this for the hour.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we can throw rocks at him or somethin'!" Yusuke suggested.  
  
Gina looked over at Kurama, "Well?"   
  
He just sighed and said, "Three against one. We'll leave him like that then.  
  
"NO, KURAMA, GET ME THE HELL...MMFMFFFUFUFU" Gina gaged him with his own cloak to shut him up.   
  
With that, Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed harder and began to lose breath.  
  
Kurama sat down under a tree and looked up at the cloudy dark sky. 'Just like before.'  
  
"Kurama?" Gina called walking up to him. She took a seat next to him and looked up at the sky with him. "Dark days may be everyday for you, but as long as you have love the skies are endlessly blue." Gina recited.  
  
Kurama looked at her saddened face, "Gina?"   
  
She didn't take her gaze off the sky, "My mother used to aways tell me that when I was sad. She said that her mother used to tell her that also, so she passed it on to me for my children." She paused and looked back at Kurama, "Ever since you've came back to me, my skies have been the bluest." She smiled sadly and stood up. "I'll be back, I have to go to the little girls room."   
  
"Gina," He whispered. 'Did my death really cause you that much grief?'  
  
"Yo, Fox boy?" Yusuke wave his hands in front of Kurama's face. "Hey, anyone home?"  
  
He awoke from his thoughts and smiled, "Sorry, Yusuke. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Nope," Yusuke sat down next to him and looked at Hiei still struggling. "The todler wont be happy about us wasting time."   
  
"Yes, I know. We do need to hurry."   
  
"So where did she go?" Yusuke asked looking at Kurama's face.  
  
"She went to the bathroom. She'll be back in a little while."   
  
Yusuke smirked, "I don't think I'll follow, I might end up like Hiei, over there." Yusuke began to laugh but Kurama held a sad smile. "What's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked, getting serious.  
  
"Tell me, tell me about Gina as a human." Kurama asked looking back at Yusuke.  
  
He smiled and looked up at the sky, "She's a smart girl, very pretty as you can see. She's normal, has friends and everything. But at times she would keep to herself and go to the garden at the back of the school. I saw her this one time when I was cutting algebra. I followed her and when she got to the garden she picked a white flower and stood at the gate. I even thought I heard her say something like, "I really miss you, and I know you'll come back one day" or something like that. She did that at the end of every month. Pretty strange to me."  
  
Kurama looked at her walking back over towards him, "She missed me a lot." Kurama whispered.   
  
"Huh?" Yusuke said, "What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud." Kurama said standing up.  
  
Gina started to run towards him with a tint of panic in her face. "Hey, everyone!" She called.  
  
"What is it?" Kuwbara asked.   
  
She caught her breath and looked at all of them. "Come with me!" Gina ran to Hiei and ungaged him. He started to yelled again but then shut up when Gina yelled at him. She pulled out another needle and stuck Hiei, in a matter of seconds he was on his feet. "Hurry, you guys!" She ran back from where she went and stopped at where she was leading them.  
  
"What's this?" Hiei asked looking at the piles of demon bodies. "They look like they've been..."  
  
"Poisoned." Gina turned and finished for him. "I didn't do this, someone with poison powers did this. And, and whoever did this left this note." She handed it to Kurama and he read it aloud...  
  
"Gina, the Poison Master,  
  
Your title of the poison is no longer held for you. But to my own Poison Master, Gekidoku who has been the new master of poison since your death. I left a little present for you so you could see how weak you are compared to him.  
  
I will kill you with what makes you strong. Once you've arrived here, you shall be killed no matter who helps you or what powers you have.  
  
*Hideakai*"  
  
"He's right, this Gekidoku is way stronger than me. His own name means poison. He is the new Posion Master, he is fully demon too." Gina said walking towards the dead bodies. "These men were killed slowly. A Posion was sent through their bodies just by touching him. I can do that too but his is way more powerful. His posion slowly stops all the major organs of the body and then sufficates the victim by paralyzing the lungs. My body poison can only burn a person, like acid, but not kill." Gina stood up and looked back at the rest of the group. "I don't think I can defeat him."  
  
"Hey don't worry, we're gonna be there to back you up. We'll help ya beat him." Yusuke said walking up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Plus, you're still the Posion Master because you're still alive. There can only be one." Yusuke winked.  
  
Gina smiled, "You're right, I'm still the Poison master and no one can have it unless I give them the title or I'm dead!" She did a backflip and smiled happily. "Lets go kick their sorry as..."  
  
"Gina," Kurama said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh Kurama, you need to lighten up!" She said with a big smile.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Everytime this girl says something of does something, you get embarrassed Kurama."   
  
"Well," He started to blush.  
  
"See," Hiei pointed out Kurama's blush.  
  
"Enough fooling around! Lets go!" Gina yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehe, little humor in this chappy. I like the toture on Hiei, I always wanted to do that ^_^.  
  
Next chapter: They arrive at the castle and start facing some of the demons Hideakai has in store for the Urameshi fighters, until then...  
  
Read&review *Does happy dance* (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) ^(^_^)^ 


	5. Rooms of Death

Chapter #5! (Finally) -_-;  
  
I'm soooo sorry my adoring fans. School started and I barely have any time to do anything on the internet. I have 3 other stories to work on and this is the one I needed to update the most because its been TOO long. In these next few chapters there'll be a lot of action but the chapters themselves will be short.   
  
This Chapter: They reach the castle but something terrible happens, Gina is seperated from the others, but they aren't to far away from each other. Each room everyone is in, contains a demon. Are they strong, or are they weak? Gina is centered and everyone else is around her in different rooms. They can't get to her because there is a poison barrier around her. What will happen?  
  
Just to let you know. I already know how to end this story and the ending is pretty close. But don't worry. It'll all be worth it.   
  
Disclaimer: I could tell you to see previous chapters, but the owner isnt there -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rooms of Death  
  
"Kurama, what do you think of this, Gekidoku? Is he that much of a threat to us?" Hiei asked staring at the castle they were approaching.   
  
Kurama looked over at Gina's face, full of confidence but still some signs of fear. He looked back at the castle and sighed. "I do not know what powers that demon has. It will be hard to strategize when we don't know what we're up against."   
  
"If he's slow, he'll be not match for me. I'll kill him with one swing of my sword." As Hiei said this he sliced down a nearby tree that almost landed on top of Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey shorty, what's the big idea!" He yelled still shaking in shock. "That tree could have kill me you know!"  
  
"I knew, but I don't care." He sheathed his sword and looked back at Gina staring intently at the castle entrance. 'We'll finally get to see all that she can do.'  
  
Gina took her glare off the castle and to Hiei who was staring at her. "Do you need something?" She asked him, but he quickly turned away. "Whatever."  
  
"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked looking over at him.  
  
"Well, um, do you think Gina is with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked looking over at Kurama, noticing how often the two looked at each other.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I don't know what goes on between them. But If you ask me I think Kurama likes her more than she likes him." Yusuke crossed his arms and observed the two and also noticed the casual glances they gave each other. "I wonder how'd that work, a fox and a chick full of poison..."  
  
"Shut up idiots, we can hear you from hear." Hiei said as Gina and Kurama gave them somewhat cold glares.  
  
Yusuke rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Was I really that loud?" he said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much Urameshi. I know how you like to yell things out." Kuwabara stated.  
  
"I'm part fox, Yusuke. You should know we have good hearing." Kurama said with a small smile. "I'll let what you said pass."  
  
Gina flicked Yusuke off and walked towards the castle with Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Hahahah, Urameshi, she gave you the finger, you're such a whimp... ah!" Kuwabara fell to the floor once Yusuke gave him a hard punch on the head.  
  
^.~  
  
"Master Hideakai, I've relayed your message to Gina and her companions." Gekidoku's evil voice rippled through the dark room. "They shall be arriving very soon, Master."  
  
Hideakai watched as the second wave of demons were transported through the portal. They were bigger demons than the first wave, where there were just little demons to scare the people of living world. Now the humanoid-like demons were on the move towards Living world. "Gina should feel pretty intimidated right about now, knowing that I have my own poison master that knows all hers and new poisons. It will be a great show when I watch her die." Hideakai turned in his chair and looked at the bowing Gekidoku. "Prepare for battle, once we've seperated them, she'll be an easy target. No, wait. Why don't we let her new friends watch as she dies. It will be an even greater show indeed."  
  
Gekidoku looked up at him with a slight tint of confusion. "Master, what do you wish I do?"   
  
Hideakai looked at him with his cold eyes and smirked evily. "In the rooms leave weak demons that can be easily defeated. Then, set up a room were Gina is in the center of the rooms were she and the others can see her. But, the others wont be able to get to her, for you will erect a posion barrier. Then, you kill her as they watch. And when you're finished, kill off the rest of them."   
  
A small smirk appeared on Gekidoku's evil face. "Yes, Master, I will give you a good show you wont ever forget." He rose and bowed respectfully. He then walked out of the main room to prepare for the deaths of the intruders, the Urameshi fighters.  
  
^.~  
  
"Koenma Sir!" Botan yelled running to a teen-aged version of Koenma. "I've just received a new report!" She stopped in front of him to catch her breath.  
  
"What is it Botan?" He asked looking at the shock in her face as she looked up at him.  
  
"Hideakai just unleashed a second waze of demons. These are much stronger than the first wave, which were easily defeated. I don't know how many there are but they are starting to attack the people." Botan said still trying to catch her breath.  
  
Koenma looked around the area of the forest he was in, then an idea hit him. "Botan gather some of our strongest detectives in the spirit world and bring them down here. Order them to lure the demons to this spot so they can all be killed."   
  
"Yes, Koenma Sir!" Botan pulled out her paddle and flew up to Spirit world.  
  
Koenma could sense the demons lurking around the city. "Hurry, Yusuke. If you don't, we'll all be destroyed and you wont have a home to come back too," He paused and looked down at his feet. "If you don't, I'll kill you personally!"  
  
^.~  
  
"Hachew!" Yusuke sneezed. "Stupid plants."  
  
"Well, we're here." Hiei said as the gates of the castle lifted up. "There could be a trap beyond this."  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid Hiei." Gina said as she pulled a needle out of her shirt and sticked it into the crack of the walls on the inside of the entrance. After a little while, little demons fell from the celing grasping their throats. "I knew there'd be these things here. It's what happened when I robbed his other place."  
  
"You sound like you were proud of doing that." Hiei said with a grunt.  
  
"Well, I was back then. In this situation, I'm not so proud." She walked into the castle hall until they reached the main one with many doors surrounding them. "This should be interesting."  
  
"What the heck is this place, theres nothing but doors here." Yusuke looked around the little room with the stone doors. "Hey Kuwabara, why don't you open one and see what's behind it." Yusuke teased.  
  
"Very funny Urameshi..." Kuwabara looked around and behind each door he could feel a demonic power. "There are definatly demons behind the doors but what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, I'm not waiting here, whatever is behind this door in front of me is about to die." Hiei as he walked toward the door in front of him.  
  
"Wait," Gina said grabbing Hiei's arm. She let go and sniffed in the air. "Kurama, can't you smell that?"  
  
Kurama sniffed in the air also and yelled, "It's gas! It's a trap!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Gina yelled as she fell into the trap door beneath her.  
  
"Gina!" Kurama yelled. Then white gas filled the room and after that, was a mystery.  
  
*  
  
"Ouch..." Gina moaned sitting up. She quickly covered her mouth and nose as poison fumes circled her. 'Damn, we were set up! I have to change, or I'll be killed, this body can't take in poison gasses.' She pulled out her needle and stuck it into her neck. As she concentrated she transformed;her appearance changed, her nails grew and her bow appeared on her shoulder. 'Now, where am I?'   
  
She walked around the room finding nothing but gasses around her. But as she approached what seemed to be a wall she saw Kurama covering his face with his arms. As she looked around she could see all of them in the same position. "What the hell?" She touched the glass wall but was quickly burned by the poison barrier. She pulled back her hand and rubbed it ginergly as it healed.   
  
"I need to get out of here, I need to..." She gasped as she saw the demons in the rooms with each of them. All of the demons stared hungrily at each of them. "I've got to warn them!"  
  
She ran to Kurama's room and yelled at the top of her lungs, " KURAMA! KURAMA! LOOK OUT!"   
  
Kurama removed his arms from his face and looked at the female demon in front of him. He'd heard Gina's voice near. He took his gaze off of the demon and to his right. He saw her, Gina in her demon form surrounded by the gas he'd smelled before. He could see her signaling him that she noticed the demon in front of him. He nodded and gave her a small smile. Gina did the same and turned to warn the others.  
  
Kurama turned back at the smiling female demon. "You are a fox, are you not?"  
  
The demon's smile grew bigger as she started to pace. "Yes, yes I am. I have a need for a gold kitty such as urself. She jumped at him with great speed but Kurama dodged. When he saw the area where she clawed at in the wall he stared in shock as is it turned to gold.   
  
She smirked and crossed her arms. "As you thought, I can turn anything I scratch into gold. And you are my next statue. Now stand pretty for a good pose."  
  
Kurama stood firm and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
She stood a stance and purred. "My Master names me Demon 1." She then jumped towards him.  
  
Gina watched as Kurama dodged her attacks. "Hang in there Kurama!" She then pulled out her bow and pulled a strand of hair off her head. She then shot at the barrier at each of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei's rooms.   
  
Each of them looked and saw her in the room. She then signaled to them that they weren't alone in the room. They all got the message and prepared to do battle.  
  
"Now that that's done..." She looked around her for an exit but found nothing but the room that each of her teamates were in. "How the hell do I get out of here?" She looked into the rooms were everyone else was in and saw there was no door there either. 'This is bad.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it! I told you it'd be short, but still, it give you a pretty good idea on what's in store for everyone.  
  
I'll try my best to update but I can't promise you that i'll update every week. I'll keep writing my story though!  
  
Read&Review 


	6. Protect the Living World!

Chapter 6! (once again, Finally!) -_-'  
  
Yeah its been a while but im trying my best to update but school is a little b1tch these dayz. I've got so much hw so I think i can only update two of my 4 stories today and im behind on those too. Well, im gonna update regardless of anything.  
  
This Chapter: We take a lil break from the fighting in Hideakai's castle and go to the chaos over in living world. We see if Koenma's plan to lead the second wave of demons to the spot in the forest works and we also see Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina's help.  
  
BTW: This chapter will also be short like the last one, maybe shorter. -_-, writers block...  
  
Disclaimer: zzzzzzz (I still don't know the owner, and i keep forgetting to look) zzzzz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Protect Living World!  
  
Koenma watched the spirit world detectives moving towards him as about 4 or 5 demons charged towards them. 'This better work, and plus, its one of my plans; its full proof.' Koenma thought as most of Hideakai's demons assembled to the center of an empty area of the forest.  
  
Botan held a rope in her hads and waited for Koenma's signal. She felt stupid in the position she was in: On her paddle, in the air, and holding a rope for the most stupid plan in history. "Koenma, the son of Kami, who runs spirit world has just proved his ignorance." Botan whispered to herself.  
  
"Bring 'em in boys!" Koenma yelled as the spirit world detectives attacked them to one big bunch. When Koenma saw them all together he yelled to Botan. "Now!"  
  
"Koenma..." Botan groaned in embarrasment. She pulled the rope and the demons were gather up in a big net and casted into the air.   
  
"Alright!" Koenma said with a proud tone. The spirit world detectives sweatdropped and began to take the demons to spirit world.  
  
Botan was visited by one of the minions of spirit world and was given a report. She flew down to Koenma and yelled to him, "Koenma Sir, Hideakai has just sent his thrid, bigger wave at Yusuke's school!"   
  
Koenma panicked and called back some of the detectives. "Go to Yusuke's high school, pranto!"   
  
"Yes, Sir!" They said in unison.  
  
"Sir, aren't you going too?" Botan asked about to fly towards the school.  
  
"Yeah, if I don't I'll have a lot of paper work to do," he floated up next to Botan and took off.  
  
^.~  
  
"Finally, I can go home after those long test. I swear, if Yusuke were here right now he'd be saying, "Who cares, test are for geeks with glasses." What a jerk," saying this made Keiko giggle a little but she got serious and packed up her things in her book-bag.   
  
"Heh heh heh..." A strong crackily voice breathed down Keiko's neck.  
  
She shivered and feared to turn but she did anyway. What she saw a was gaint demon with scally skin and evil yellow eyes; fangs hung from his smirking mouth. Keiko couldn't scream, she was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Heheheheh, a yummy looking human girl, you'll be a good appitizer." The demon advanced on her but Keiko was still in utter shock.  
  
One of her friends, with her nose in a book, walked in while saying, "Hey Keiko, what's taking you so long, I need to get home before my soap opera starts." Keiko's friend looked up at the monster staring down at her. She dropped her book and yelled with all her might and ran out the room.   
  
"Damn, I let her get away, Oh well, I still have this one." He then extended his claws.  
  
Keiko found her voice and screamed, "YUSUKE!" She threw her arms in front of her and waited for the demon to eat her, but as she waited, nothing happened. When she opened her eyes and removed her arms from her face she saw Shizuru in front on her with a metal pole in her hands. "Shi-zuru?"   
  
Shizuru gave her a small smile and stepped to the side, "Yukina too."   
  
Yukina was behind her freezing the demon Shizuru just knocked out. She looked up with a smile and said, "Hello, Keiko."  
  
Keiko relaxed a little and said, "I'm glad you guys are here, I thought I was going to die."  
  
Shizuru breathed and said, "Well, we were walking by and we saw this guy heading towards the school so we came to stop him."   
  
"That's right," Yukina added.  
  
"Where did it come from?" Keiko asked looking at the frozen demon behind Yukina.  
  
"Well, when me and Yukina were walking by we just saw him come from no where. So my guess is that guy my bro told me about must be sending his demons now. I've also seen some things on the news."  
  
"Do you think they'll be more?"   
  
"Without a doubt."   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Someone scream from outside. All three of them went to the windows of the room and looked to see more big demons chasing some of the kids of the school.  
  
"Oh no!" Yukina said as some of her freezing powers froze and broke the window.  
  
"We've gotta save them." Keiko said watching the events below them.  
  
Shizuru gripped tighter to her pole and smirked. "Ready girls?" She ran from the window and out the door.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Keiko yelled grabbing Yukina and following Shizuru's exit.  
  
Meanwhile Botan and Koenma arrived at the scene at the school's ground. Kids were running and school teachers' were directing students to safety while the demons chased after them.  
  
"Koenma look!" Botan yelled pointing to 3 familiar figures fighting some of the demons.  
  
"It's Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko!" Koenma yelled flying down to them. From what he could see, there was Shizuru hitting some of the demons with a metal rod, Yukina freezing the demons and Keiko knocking some of them back with a baseball bat. 'They're good.' He thought as he saw most of the demons go down.  
  
When he landed he called to Keiko who just knocked down one of the demons she was fighting. She looked back at him and ran towards him. When she arrived Koenma spoke, "Are you alright?"   
  
Keiko smiled and looked back at Yukina and Shizuru finishing off the rest of them. "We're fine, these guys are pretty easy because they're so slow."   
  
Koenma sweatdropped and looked over at Botan who did the same. "To think were worried."   
  
Shizuru and Yukina walked up to Keiko and they all wiped their foreheads. Shizuru spoke, "Where can we get a drink of water around here?"  
  
Koenma and Botan both fell and Shizuru ran to one of the nearby water fountains, but before she got there she saw a bunch of the students walking towards her. They were all green in the face and their eyes were blank white. "What the?" One of the students grabbed her pole and hit her to the ground with it.  
  
"Shizuru!" Keiko yelled. They all ran to her and dragged her away from the possesed students.  
  
"Koenma, do you think Hideakai has released the small demons that control human bodies until they parish?" Botan asked looking at them surrounding them.  
  
"Shizuru, Shizuru, wake up!" Keiko called as she shock an unconscience Shizuru.   
  
After a short while, she woke with an angered face, "Alright who's the little punk who hit me!" She stood up but them lowered to a knee; grabbing her stomach. "Damn, I think one of my ribs are busted."  
  
Yukina stepped in and placed her hand to her stomach. The energy from her hand flowed into her and fixed the broken bone.  
  
Shizuru moved around and smiled, "Thanks Yukina."   
  
"We have bigger problems now." Botan yelled as the students started to move closer.   
  
"No problem!" Shizuru yelled as she got her metal pole back. She held it like a staff and knocked through them to make an escape path. As she did them she yelled, "Until we find a way how to stop them, we gotta run!"  
  
They all did so. The students ran after them; all of them were drooling and groaning. They looked like they were hungry, hungry for a meal and death.  
  
"What do we do now Koenma?" Botan asked running faster.   
  
Koenma looked back at the students and came up with an idea. "Lets just do what I did with the last set of demons!"  
  
Botan nearly tripped, "KOENMA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That's it!  
  
Im kinda tired so I don't have that many ideas today. I would have written a longer chapter, but I ran a mile and played soccer for an hour and thirty minutes yesterday at school. Then i had to walk home which take about 30 minutes and I'm still tired!  
  
Next chapter: we go back to the fighting in Hideakai's castle and see each battle fought out.  
  
Read&Review 


	7. Round 1

Chapter #7!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
This chapter: We go back to the fighting at Hideakai's castle and see each battle fought out. Just to let you know this story might be ending soon. After the fights it'll all be over, sorry. ;.; We'll have Kurama finish his fight. Next chaper will be Hiei and Kuwabara then the next Yusuke, but you never know I might change it.  
  
Disclaimer: Sooner or later (later rather than sooner -_-;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Round 1  
  
Gina looked beyond the barrier holding her 4 teamates. They each had someone to face but she was the only one trapped in the middle.   
  
She looked at Kurama who was dodging the fox demon chasing after him. "Kurama!" She ran to the barrier but dared not touch it for what happened last time. 'Kurama- be careful, please.'  
  
Kurama caught a glance of Gina behind the barrier. 'Hold on Gina, as soon as I'm done with her I'll come and save you.' "Ahh!" Kurama hit the floor, he watched as his whole left arm turned to gold and became heavy. "This is bad."  
  
Demon #1 as she called herself purred and licked her claws. "Yummy, you have a nice tasting blood," she leaned against the partially golden wall and smiled, "I'm serious, if you keep moving it'll hurt more when you get scratched, but if you stay still it wont hurt and I'll have a nice litte statue." She giggled a little and ran her hand through her short hair. "Now, stand up," she got serious and took a stance proving she was ready to attack.  
  
Gina pounded on the barrier, buring her flesh but she ignored it, "Kurama! Kurama!"   
  
Demon #1 looked over at her and smirked, "Is that the little girl Lord Hideakai wasn't to kill? She'd make a pretty statue, that I could break!"   
  
"You're not going to touch her!" Kurama yelled at her trying to support his now golden arm. "You're oponent is me," he grabbed his rose and transformed it into his whip. Kurama ran to her as best as he could and slashed at her right hand, cutting it off.  
  
She giggled then pretened to be in pain, "Ouch, ouch, ohhhh it hurts, haahaha." She scratched her wrist with her left hand and a golden hand began to form after a while it turned to flesh and a new hand emerged. "Now where did that come from?" She said looking at her hand musingly.  
  
Kurama looked at her severed hand on the floor and watched as is melted and turned a portion of the floor gold, "What?"  
  
She leaned against the wall again and spoke innocently, "Well, I can regenerate my body since I'm mostly made of gold. My master provided me with this skill."   
  
"I see," Kurama thought for a moment, 'There is a way to kill her, it might lay in her heart.'   
  
"Now, now, now, I know you're not thinking of a way to kill me are you? You're so mean," she jumped into the air and prepaired and slash at him again but all she managed to get was a few strands of hair. She ran them over her claws and watched as they turned a magical golden-ruby. "Oh my!" she gasped, "Your hair will look so pretty if I turn you into a gold statue. I have to have you now!" She took the hair and tied them around her golden necklace.   
  
Kurama observed as his "used-to-be-red-hair" sparkled as they were placed on her necklace. "You wont have any statue of any kind today." Kurama twirled his whip above his head and headed straight for her, "Rose Whip Lash!" Kurama landed in front of Gina who sighed and winked.   
  
He turned around to see golden peices of Demon #1 all over, yet no blood. 'What is making her regenerate? She has no heart; i've cut through everything yet no heart or organs are present.' Kurama watched in shock as her body put itself back together in a gold form and then turn into a fleshy fox.   
  
"I'm back! You thought you could get rid of me that easily, you're sadly mistaken." She had a huge smile on her face and she looked at the strands of hair on her necklace, "I can't get over these hairs!" She smiled and looked at him. Slowly but surely the room began to heat up and the gold on the walls and floor started to melt but Kurama's arms stayed golden. The melted gold rushed to Demon #1 and her body shined brighter.   
  
She jumped around a little and smiled, "That's better, I got most of my energy back that I wasted."   
  
'So, if she loses too much gold she gets tired and weaker. I can use that to my advantage.' "Shall we fight now?" Kurama held up his whip and stood firm.  
  
"You're finally ready to get serious!" Demon #1 jumped up and prepared to strike.  
  
^.~  
  
"Master Hideakai, the 4th wave of demons had been sent to living world a few hours ago. They've begun to take control of the humans," one of Hideakai's servants reported.  
  
"Very good. Send the 5th wave at midnight tonight will you, it will be much fun too see what happens to the people at night." Hideakai said never taking his eyes from the screen with Gina watching Kurama fight. 'That wench still looks the same as before. The creature that destroyed my life by taking my wife.' He gripped the arm of his chair and dropped his wine glass.  
  
"Something wrong Master?" Gekidoku's deep voice asked from beside him.  
  
"No, no. Everything is fine," Hideakai couldn't help but to stand up and pace in front of his chair thinking about how he'd kill Gina. A thought came into his head and he whispered it to Gekidoku. "Does it work for you?"  
  
Gekidoku thought for a moment and smiled, "I like it but could I make it messier?"  
  
"Anything you like."  
  
^.~  
  
Kurama was growing tired, the room was covered with gold and Demon #1 managed to turn the left side of his stomach gold and it was harder to move. 'I don't get it, she doesn't look tired at all.' Kurama blocked another blow but in doing so the right side of his stomach turned to gold. "Ahhh!" Kurama rolled away. With only one able arm it would be hard to throw an attack.  
  
Demon #1 stopped in front of him and smiled, "Oh, did you think that by me losing gold that I would be weaker? No, no, no, I only take it back to have more power, but nonetheless im still the same if I turned the whole Mekai gold." She looked at the strands of hair again and smiled, "I had enough playing around, time to finish you off."  
  
'This is it, I don't have any other options... wait!' He watched as the hair that used to be his fall from her necklace and to the ground where it turned red again. Kurama stood and before she could attack he broke the necklace off her neck and into his hands.   
  
She stopped and grabbed her neck, "No," she whispered.  
  
Kurama stood and looked at the necklace and back at her, "This necklace provided you with all your power; without it, you are nothing but a fox." Kurama threw it in the air and shattered it with his whip. The gold on his body disappeared and he lifted up his whip, "You can tell me how to release my friends and tell me where Hideakai is or you can die right here."  
  
Demon #1 jumped out and prepared to attack saying, "I'll never fail my master!"   
  
Kurama had no choice, "Rose Whip Lash!" It was all over after that.  
  
He looked over at Gina who was smiling and pointing to the room across from her, Hiei's room. Kurama walked as close as he could to the barrier and watched as Hiei was about to attack. "The only thing I need do now is try to find a way out of here."  
  
^.~  
  
"You're just another one of Hideakai's fools aren't you?" Hiei said with a smirk.   
  
"I'm demon #4 and I will take your life for my master." He unsheated his sword and it lit with fire. "Are you ready?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!  
  
HEHEHE, i know I shouldn't do this since I've been away for so long but I had too. I hope this keeps you in suspense for a while until I'm able to update again.  
  
Next chapter: Hiei begins to fight and finds out that this guy is someone he used to know. ^.~  
  
READ&REVIEW! 


	8. Once Friends, Now Rivals

Chapter #8!  
  
Trick-or-Treating yesterday was fun, I got a grip of candy! (yes I know im 14 but I love candy and UR NEVER TOO OLD TO GO TRICK-OR-TREATING!) ^.~  
  
This chapter: Hiei meets his master that took care of him after he was left by himself at a young age and we see how this all turns out. Next, Kuwabara will fight a pretty usless fighter and he is easily defeated.  
  
A Reminder: This story would be a lot better if I knew people were reading it and enjoying it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Friends, Now Rivals  
  
Hiei didn't take his gaze off of the tall man in front of him; something in him told him that he knew him, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Hiei let go of the feeling and prepared for battle by starting off with a few death threats, (as usual -_-) "I suggest you give up now, if you don't your death will be that much slower and painfuller."  
  
Demon #4 swung back his gray hair and gripped his ignighted sword tighter, "You shouldn't say things like that until you feel the pain of your enemies attack." His voice was soft and calm; he seemed not interested in Hiei's challenge.  
  
His voice struck a nerve in Hiei, "Shikaku..." he whispered, and as he looked at Demon #4's face more thoroughly he noticed it was him, "You are Shikaku, aren't you?"  
  
Demon #4 raised his head but kept an emotionless stare, "I haven't been called that for years, Hiei." Shikaku was Hiei caretaker. He'd found Hiei when he was just a boy wondering through the Mekai and could have easily been killed. Shikaku took him into his care a raised him to be tough. He also taught him to fight and uncovered his true potential and strength. When Hiei was older he paid no mind to Shikaku and cared for nothing but to be stronger. He became selfish and short tempered. So Shikaku tried to kill him for what he'd become and knew that one day he'd end up like he once was: a murderer and robber.   
  
Hiei grew with anger, "You tried to kill me when I was young, but I managed to injure you but I didn't kill you," he smirked and pulled out his sword, "Looks like I can finish what I'd started."   
  
Shikaku looked at Hiei straight in the eye, "I only tried to kill you because you were becoming the exact opposite of what I taught you. You were a true apprentice once, we were even "friends" but you cared for nothing but yourself later." Shikaku paused then continued, "You were nothing but a tiny boy when I found you, I had the decency to take you in, you took that kindness for granted. I used to be like how you were remember, and I told you what happened yet you ignored me and since you have, i've ignored myself."  
  
"You're a fool, just because of me you changed back to that monster you were a long time ago? I'm nothing but an "apprentice" to you, you shouldn't care at all."  
  
"I did, I cared, I thought I could teach someone what I had to learn the hard way. I had been near death when they tortured me, but I survived and the scars all over my body prove that. The only reason I went back to how I used to be is because i'm a demon and if I can't teach another demon what I used to believe then I should be within my nature."  
  
"A demon's only nature is to kill!"  
  
Shikaku stood a stance and looked straight into Hiei eyes, "That's true. Now I shall kill you like I planned." Shikaku took off with great speed. Even greater than Hiei's.  
  
Hiei stood firm and watched the after images of his old master. Before he knew it Shikaku attacked from in front of him, something Hiei didn't expect. Hiei lifted his sword and blocked the attack, barely. Hiei watched as his master circled him again, "Two can play this game," he jumped up and attacked his master. They connected swords many time in a few seconds.   
  
"You've gotten faster," Hiei commented with a smirk.  
  
"You're still slow," he knocked Hiei back and charged at him.  
  
Hiei blocked and growled, "We'll see who's slow!" Hiei pushed back and forced him off of him. He swung his sword more wildly than before and his swipes were much more powerful.  
  
"You're fighting out of rage, you're style is off."   
  
Hiei swung down hard on the ground but missed his master, "Will you shut up and fight!" He was mad now, Shikaku always said something unencouraging in a battle with him; Hiei had about enough, "I'm not your student anymore!"  
  
Shikaku watched as Hiei charged head on, "Another mistake you always make," Shikaku swung his sword and the flames from his sword errupted towards Hiei with super speed.   
  
Hiei placed his sword in front of him but his body was still burned.   
  
"Rule # 4 never make a head on attack."  
  
Hiei laughed and stood up with not one scratch on him, "Remember "Master", I'm a fire demon and fire doesn't affect me." He brushed some flames off his clothes and ran quickly around the room, "Now we'll see who's slow."  
  
Shikaku dropped his sword to his side, which meant he dropped his gaurd. Hiei noticed this and took it to his advantage. "Die!" He swung his sword down but before his sword touched his masters head Shikaku's sword sliced his chest. Hiei jumped back and placed a hand over his bloody chest.  
  
"Like you said, I've gotten faster."   
  
Hiei stood with rage and removed the white band from his Jagan. "You will pay!" Hiei charged and pinned Shikaku to the wall behind him. The Jagan glowed with a white light and red bands pinned Shikaku to the wall. Hiei backed up and held up his sword.   
  
"I'm tired of you, I'll get rid of you now!" A black dragon cloud surrounded his sword and it luminated a ominous green and black.   
  
Shikaku struggled to get free but Hiei's rage increased his power. "Go ahead. But know this: I met your father after you had gone. He told me to find you again and bring you to him; he said he had no use for a son when you were young but he wishes that you could fight along side him because he needs his son to take over..."  
  
Hiei look at him with a confused expression, "You liar! My father beat me and hated me when I was young! You'd actually believe that I would believe with what you just said! You fool!"  
  
Shikaku smirked a little at his ignorance, "Hiei, grow up to be strong and one day you'll earn my respect," Shikaku recited something Hiei father would always say.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes in shock, "How do you know that?!" His old master said nothing, "So my father wants me back..." Hiei dropped his sword and looked at it. Something came to him and he lifted it back up, "You're lying, I know it! You tried to kill me!"  
  
"I'm not lying... You can either kill me or hear me out." He paused as Hiei didn't make a move, "Didn't you notice I was holding back when I tired to kill you that day. I was way stronger than that and you know it."  
  
Hiei recalled the fight and realized he was right, "Wh- why?"  
  
"I could have killed you with my special ability yet I only used my sword and throughout that time I was thinking if I could do it or not."  
  
He dropped the sword again and dropped his head, "So you didn't want to kill me?"   
  
"When I was lying on the ground nearly dead, again. No." Shikaku smirked and pointed to Hiei sword and lifted it. "Your father is in this castle, he's a prisoner here and is being forced to travel to living world. Find him before it's too late."  
  
Hiei tried to pull down his sword, which still had the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on it, "What are you doing? My father- what? Wait! Stop!"   
  
Shikaku used his power to make Hiei run up to him with his sword ready to attack, "I have taught you everything now. There's not use for me now." He lifted Hiei's sword back and said one last thing, "Remember everything and you'll understand."  
  
Hiei's shocked eyes were about to pop out of his head, "No MASTER!" He closed his eyes as he felt his sword slice through his master. When he opened his eyes he fell to the ground. He dropped his sword and looked up at his masters face, "I understand."  
  
**  
  
Kurama watched Hiei fall as he killed his master. He'd heard everything because of his fox hearing. "I'm sorry Hiei."   
  
Kurama sent a telepathic link to Hiei, 'I'm sorry for what happened Hiei.'  
  
Hiei looked at the barrier and to Kurama, 'I don't need your sympathy, I'll be fine without him, I've been fine without him.'  
  
Kurama looked around at the other rooms and saw Kurama about to fight a big huge pink demon, which really didn't look too bright. 'Turn your attention to Kuwabara he's right next to you on your left.'  
  
Hiei picked up his sword and sheathed it, 'I rather not watch that idiots fight, but I have nothing better to do.' Hiei took one last look at his master and went as close as he could to the barrier while tying a piece of his cloak on his wound.  
  
**  
  
Kuwabara looked at the dumb looking demon in front of him, 'They gave me this one on purpose,' he thought.  
  
Demon #3 scratched his head and started bouncing around the room. After a short while he stopped and farted out a stinky black smoke.  
  
Kuwabara covered his nose and nearly threw up, 'Oh man, this is worst than that time in the Janitor's closet with Urameshi when we were hiding from Evilmoto for putting a frog down a girls school uniform. Urameshi had eaten 3 burrito's and well I nearly died from the fart he did.'  
  
The demon bounced around again and farted once more and this time the smoke was green and smelled like rotten eggs and soiled spagetti.  
  
Kuwabara threw up this time, "That's it!" He created his spirit sword and stuck it into the demons belly.  
  
The demon stopped and said, "Uh-Oh!" and poped and from his body errupted the most horrid smell imaginable.  
  
Kuwabara dropped his spirit sword and stood looking confused, "Yuck," and he fainted.  
  
**  
  
Gina started to laugh a little as she watched Kuwabara fall to the ground, "Let's say that was interesting."   
  
Kuwabara and Hiei just sweat-dropped and turned to Yusuke's room and noticed the fight had already begun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it!  
  
Heheheh, my friend farted while I was on the phone with her and I decided to make the demon a farting demon ^^.  
  
Next chapter: The start and finish of Yusuke's battle and the beginning of Gina's battle with Gekidoku.  
  
REVIEW! 


	9. Goodbye, For Now

Chapter 9... -_- The End  
  
Writing this is a waste of my time since I'm only writing it for ONE person who cares for it.   
  
This Chapter: Yusuke fights a demon the can mimic any attack! That's bad news for Yusuke, but wait, he does have one trick up his sleave! Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara find a hidden door in their rooms and get to Hideaki. Wait a tick, Hiei has to fight his dad!? Then, Gekidoku appears and Gina and him finally duke it out.   
  
REVIEWER:  
  
Milya:Thank you for reviewing, I'll finish the story for ya since you're the only one that reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them... ;.;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Final Battles  
  
Yusuke looked out the barrier to see Gina, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, watching him. 'I see they've all finished there demon. Just great, I bet I have the toughest guy.' Yusuke thought then smirked as he looked at the demon in front of him, 'He doesn't look that tough, I'll take him down, in no time flat.'  
  
Gina ran to Yusuke cell and he winked at her when he saw her, indicating he was alright. She looked back to Hiei who was now trying to break the barrier to get to her. Kurama was staring straight at her and Kuwabara was coughing from the retched odor that came from Demon #3.  
  
"My master has told me a lot about you and your friends. You use your spirit power, since you're a human," Demon #2 said cracking his knuckles. His eyes were an ominous yellow and his face was scarred all over, His hair was wild and his body was that of a humans.   
  
Yusuke put on a cocky smile, and scratched his head, "You're going to lose if that's the only thing you know, it's really a shame." He held his index finger into a gun and with that same smile he said, "Spirit Gun!"  
  
Demon #2 did the same and yelled, "Spirit Gun!" Both energies collided and turned to a huge blast, the force knocked Yusuke on the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" He said as he wiped gravel off himself, he looked at the demon as he dropped his finger. 'How can this jerk now how to use the Spirit Gun? You'd have to learn it from Genkai, but I doubt grandma would teach an ugly freak like him the Spirit Wave.' Yusuke thought again and then rose to his feet.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet human?" It said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Not really..." Yusuke said looking up and scrating his head.  
  
Demon #2 sighed and said, "coming from a lowly human, that makes perfect sence." It clenched his fist and a green light glowed around it. "Lets see if you get it now! I can use: Shot Gun!"  
  
Yusuke yelped in shock and started to dance around the spirit bullets around him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" He said as he blocked them all, barely.  
  
Yusuke breathed out when the blasts subsided, "JEEZ, WARN PEOPLE BEFORE YOU GO USEING THEIR ATTACKS!" He said with rage.  
  
Demon #2 sweatdropped, "I clearly remember saying someing about me firing a Shot Gun attack."  
  
Yususke ran to him and started to punch away. Demon #2 not knowing he was going to attack got hit 5X then blocked the rest. "Take this!" Yusuke's fist glowed with his spirit energy and he brought it to Demon #2's face.   
  
He was knocked into the wall, and Yususke pointed his Spirit Gun at him, I got 3 more, lets see how you like a mouth full of spirit energy!"   
  
Demon #2 smirked and jumped behind Yusuke and shot his Spirit Gun at his back, Yusuke fell feeling the burn mark; luckily Demon #2's Spirit Gun wasn't strong enough to pierce through his skin.  
  
"Damn," it said, "By moving so fast, I hardly had time to build enough energy to kill you. No matter, I have plenty of time now... What?!" he watched as Yusuke's whole body began to glow and surges of spirit energy flew over him. "What attack is this? It's too strong for me to weild!"  
  
Yusuke stood with a smile, "This is what you get when you truely don't understand someones strength!" Yusuke's energy absorbed into his hand, "SPIRIT WAVE!" He struck Demon #2 in the gut and as Yusuke's power died down, he said, "How do you like that?"  
  
Demon #2 fell to his knees then fell to dust.   
  
Yususke wiped his hands and cracked his neck, "That was easier than I thought."  
  
Gina sighed in relief once she saw the demon die, "Now that that is over, what's next?" Gina found out soon enough what was going to happen as Hideaki's voice rang through the area.  
  
"Gina, you are about to face your death. MY poison master is on his way, and we'll see who's the REAL master of all poisons. And what he has planned for your death is so delightful. Tah-tah."  
  
Gina clenched her teeth in anger once his messege ended. 'This is bad, I have no idea of what kind of poisons' this demon has.' She watched around her waiting for something, anything to come to her.  
  
Yusuke looked at the broken portion of the wall where his demon flew in to. "A- door?" He said as he walked to it. He cleared some of the rubble away and saw the knob.  
  
Hiei watched him reach the door and looked around the room to find such a weakness. His eyes windened as he saw some of the wooden door where he had pinned his master. Hiei ran to it and knocked the rest of the stone down with one punch. There was the outline of the door and he walked through it; once he did, so did Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke ran down the long dark hall and saw the outline of Hiei. "Hey, Hiei!"  
  
Hiei looked down the hall and saw Yusuke running up to him, "Look who's here."  
  
Once he reached him, he said, "Lets find that jerk, Hideaki, so we can save everyone in the living world."  
  
Hiei had other plans, "Saving living world isn't my first priority, I have bussiness to take care of concerning my father."   
  
Hiei began to walk down the hall as Yusuke stared at his back, "Father?" He ignored it figuring he would find out later and ran up to the side of him.  
  
Kuwabara looked as he found Hiei and Yusuke gone from their cells, 'Damnit, why do they always leave me out of things!' Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword and started to slash at an area that had been weakened by Demon #3's exposion.   
  
As the smoke cleared he saw the door. "Alright!" He opened it and started yelling, "He guys wait for me!"  
  
Hiei heard his screams and started to walk faster, "I was afraid that idiot might figure it out."  
  
"I heard that shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled as he arrived behind Yusuke. "Kuwabara is always there when the times get tough!"  
  
"The only time you're there is when you're getting the pulp beat out of you," Yusuke said chuckling. He added, "Jeez, Kuwabara, you reek!" Yusuke then covered his nose.  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Will you two idiots both shut up, the doors are over there," Hiei said pointing to the huge doors with a painting of a beautiful woman on it. "That must be his wife, the one Gina killed."  
  
"She's hot," Yusuke said blandly.   
  
They all walked to the door and when they opened it they saw a chair turned away from them and a huge machine in front of it. One by one demons where being transported but before they entered they were given a shot.   
  
"Welcome, I see you found this place easily enough. But you're too late, Gekidoku is already on his way to kill Gina." Hideaki turned in his chair and exposed his handsome face. He was wearing an attire of a business man, but what made them all confused was the innocence in his face. His eyes were a bright blue and they were very soft; though his face was structured, it was sad and lonely; though his smile looked evil it was emotionless.  
  
"What's up witht his guy, he looks like a normal human?" Kuwabara said reading and sensing his emotions. "It seems that this guy just misses his wife."  
  
Hideaki heard this, "What would you know about my wife. It's only Gina that I want. She will endure the pain my wife did." Hideaki raised his finger and signaled some of the demons waiting to be transported towards the three, "Kill them all."  
  
Hiei jumped over the demons and said, "Yusuke, take care of those weaklings."  
  
Yusuke didn't need any other explinations, he elbowed Kuwabara's arm and said, "Don't ask questions, just kill these guys."  
  
Kuwabara was confused but he just pulled out his sword, "What ever Urameshi!" He took the first one down by splitting it in half. Then the rest charged.   
  
Yusuke pushed Kuwabara aside saying, "My turn," and his fist luminated with his spirit energy.  
  
"Hey, no fair, I only got to take down one!" Kuwabara yelled but Yusuke took them all down with his Shot Gun.  
  
Hideaki clenched his teeth and dropped his glass of wine. He brought his hand to his ear and tapped the ear piece within it, "Send for more demons." After this was said Hiei, with great speed, grabbed the piece and crushed it. Hideaki stood behind his chair, "You think that will stop me?"  
  
Hiei cut the leather chair in half, "I don't care who you bring into this room for me to face, but I will be concentrating on slicing you up into little pieces." Hiei voice was cold, cold enough to send chills down Hideaki's spine, "You've cause me to lose my Master and now, I know you have my father somewhere in this castle."  
  
The word "father" rang in Hideaki's head, "Ah yes, your father, he wasn't easy prey. I tortured him for few days and then he finally realized who his new master was. His memory has been completely erased because of me, the only thing he remembers are his powers and some basic things."  
  
"Bastard." (A/N: I have no clue about Hiei's dad, I'm just making this up as I go (fiction!) OK!) Hiei moved to his throat but before he could make him spit out where his father was, he came and knocked Hiei's sword away from Hideaki's throat.  
  
Hiei back away and stared at his father, "Damnit, if he's really has no memory of me, then I probably wont win this fight."  
  
^.~  
  
Kurama searched for the door in room he was in but every area he hit, there was no weak spot, 'Hideaki must have known about Gina and I; he's ensured that I would find no way out. This isn't good for me, or Gina." He moved back to the barrier and watched Gina as she stared waiting for the demon Hideaki spoke of: Gekidoku.  
  
Gina jumped away from the area she was standing at and watched as acid shot up from it and then emerged: the scally Gekidoku. Gina watched as his hieght increased and once he was at his maximum hieght, 8 feet, Gina pulled one of her hairs and placed it in her arrow, "You're Gekidoku, aren't you."  
  
"Yes," his voice was a deep growl that shook Gina's heart. "I'm here to avenge Hideaki's wife and to claim the true title of the Poison Master."  
  
Gina shot the arrow that barely grazed his rough scally skin, "I will remain the poison master today and all the remaining days of my life!" She grabbed another hair and readied it.  
  
"Your days will end today!" Gekidoku yelled and caused Gina too lose her ballance. She got back up to find him gone, as she turned she noticed he was no where in the room.  
  
"Where are you," the fumes began to rise higher as she said this. She felt something approaching and it was the acid from before. But before she was able to move from it's second attack it changed it's pattern and slided across her back.  
  
Gina jumped down and concentrated on healing the wound, "Fool no poison can kill me!" After a few seconds the burn mark was gone and she thought, 'This demon has the ability to change into any form of poison he pleases; I have no idea if I can still do that. We'll see.' Gina pulled a white strand of hair from her head and shot it into the ground, "Come out coward!"  
  
The fumes turned to water and hit the floor turning it into a dark purple color. Gekidoku come up coughing out the water that was absorbed into his skin. Gina pulled out a gray hair this time and pointed it straight at his head. "One move and you'll find this arrow through your skull."  
  
Kurama watched as Gekidoku's body began to drip with a red liquid, 'This is something like what happened to Genbu, one of the 4 saint beasts. He's going to send part of himself through the ground.'   
  
Kurama, ignoring the pain of the barrier, hit it trying to get her attention. "Watch out, he's transfering himself through the ground!"  
  
Gina looked at him in confusion and before she knew it the red liquid covered her and she was left paralyzed in it. "Bastard!"  
  
Gekidoku smiled and chuckled and evil laugh, "The red poison is appart of my skin that will melt the skin right off your bones, then your bones will turn to ash, it is a very slow process, and the pain will be so fierce that you will wish for a quicker death."  
  
Gina, created a barrier, one that would only last for a short period of time. It was only meant for blocking and deflecting blast from demons. 'This isn't good, I need to figure away out of this.'  
  
^.~  
  
Hiei was covered in his blood, his father was a powerful demon that could attack and burn you in less than a second. His blade was red hot and even so, was his touch. He had no memory what so ever of Hiei and he continued to shed his blood.  
  
'I don't want to open my Jagan, on my father,' Hiei thought to himself as he lifted up his sword to deflect a fire attack from his father. "Father!" Hiei yelled as he brought his hand to his foehead, "Goodbye!"  
  
"Hiei wait!" Yusuke yelled as he used his Shot Gun to destroy the machine controlling Hiei's father and the portal that transferred demons to Living world.  
  
"No!!!" Hideaki yelled as he saw his portal go up in flames, "My domination!" Hideaki pulled at his hair and fell to the ground from a faint.  
  
Hiei opened his Jagan and his wounds began to heal but not all. He closed it and looked at his father, in an attack position, his expression full of hate and his sword was above his head. Hiei knocked him down and watched as all the machanical pieces broke apart.   
  
"That stupid human tricked me!" Hiei kicked the piece of his fathers head and growled. He walked over to an unconscious Hideaki and lifted his sword when Kuwabara held his wrist.  
  
"It's not worth it man."  
  
"This stupid human made me kill my Master and made me believe that those pieces on the floor was my father! He deserves to die!"  
  
"Hiei stop!" Botan called flying in on her paddle. "Hideaki isn't the cause of all this."  
  
Hiei grabbed Botan by the arm and stared extremely close to her face, "Explain."  
  
Botan swallowed and asked, "I will if you'd let go of me." She rubbed her arm and kneeld down in front of Hideaki's head. She turned to Yusuke and said, "You remember that street kid Kuwabara's kitten..."  
  
"Kuwabara has a kitten?" Hiei asked crossing his arms.  
  
Kuwabara blushed.  
  
"Yes, um- where was I- Ah yes, well don't you remember when he was running away from you and then you knocked him out, your first case!"  
  
Yusuke thought for a second then said, "Oh yeah, I remember, that little troll thing was controlling him."  
  
"BINGO!" Botan patted the back of Hideaki's head and the same demon crawled out of his mouth, she grabbed it and smiled, "This little guy got away from us again and decided to use this guys sadness and hatred to take controll of the spirit and living world."  
  
Kuwabara raised his finger and said, "So that's why I was getting so much saddness from this guy before."  
  
Yusuke thought and said, "Botan, why aren't you in living world? What about all those demons? Keiko!"  
  
"Oh calm down, once you destroyed the machine all the demons turned to dust, I guess the demons this guy sent down could sustain themselves in the Living world." Botan smirked and said, "In case you're wordering how I knew about this little guy: Spirit world reported to Koenma that he went missing and once me and him put all the clues together he sent me here to tell you all before you killed him."  
  
"Sus- Sussami..." Hideaki awoke and looked at Botan and rose, "Sussami, you've some back to me. I missed you!" He wrapped his arms around Botan and then fell uncomscious again. Before he was fully passed out he whispered, "Why did you have to jump in front of our daughter, why?"  
  
Hiei looked at Hideaki with shock, "Daughter? Does he mean Gina?"  
  
Botan shook her head in shame, "Not their real daughter, they saved her from the Fugaki and raised her for 5 years and then Gina took off. She had no memory of them because she was still very young when she left and when she robbed them, there was no memory then. Spirit world did another investigation and we found that after her grandma died she wandered right into their care."  
  
Yusuke ran to the door and called back to them, "We gotta go get her, that one demon guy is fighting her right now! Stop feeling sad and start running this way!" He then ran out the door.  
  
"Wait for me!" Botan and Kuwabara said in unision.  
  
Hiei watched them go and then threw Hideaki over his shoulder, "It's time you go to Spirit world and confess. Maybe you'll know where my father really is."  
  
^.~  
  
The barrier Gina erected broke and the poison started to burn her skin. She screamed and screamed and struggled against the red gack.   
  
Her screams made a resting place in Kurama's head as he tried to break the barrier, 'I must get to her, or she'll die! I have no idea how to break this!"  
  
"Keep struggling, it will only make the poison move around and make ease of burning your body alive!" Gekidoku turned to Kurama who was using all his abilities to break the barrier. "Don't worry fox, you'll join her soon. Oh, try as you might you will not break my barrier!"  
  
Kurama slashed at the barrier with his poison whip but no matter how many times he struck the same spot it never faultered. Another painful scream entered his ear and he let off one of his own, "GINA!"  
  
Gina stopped and clenched her fist. She began to glow with silver energy and it blasted through the gack. Her body held fleshy burn marks but she ignored them and stared intently at Gekidoku.   
  
The stones building on Kurama's heart fell as he saw Gina free from the trap but he still continued to try to break through the barrier. "She still needs my help, I must get to her now!"  
  
Gekidoku's nails grew and he pointed them to Gina; she pointed her own towards him and fired. Gekidoku yelled a war cry and fired also.  
  
"GINA!" Kurama yelled and transformed into Yoko; he slashed at the barrier and with each slash of hate and love the barrier began to weaken, he yelled and brought down one final slash and it finally fell.   
  
Gina twirled her bow and knocked away each of his Poison Nails and Gekidoku held up a sheald. Gina spun and created a tornado towards him that knocked the sheald away and each of her nails pierced his skin.   
  
He fell to one knee and started to sink into the ground.  
  
She held up her nails just in case it wasn't over.  
  
Yoko began to walk to her but then he sensed it, "Gina look out!"   
  
Gina gasped as five poisonous nails were driven through her stomach by Gekidoku who changed into her poisonous undergroud fume and appeared in front of her.   
  
Everything seemed to slow down as Yoko ran to Gina and Gekidoku turned to ash, Gina just floated there and her aura surrounded her.   
  
"Gina!" Yoko yelled and everything seemed to quicken. He jumped up to catch her but her body turned into a ball of light and all he could hear as he watched the light rise above him was, "I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, Milya that is the last chapter, but I have a epilogue coming up, because I know you have a lot of questions. Just send me them in a review and I'll make sure to answer them. For ANYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS you can send me questions if you want.  
  
REVIEW! 


	10. Better In the End

Chapter #10 the Epilogue...  
  
Unfortunatly my story has come to a close. After this chapter there'll be no more. YOU GOT THAT? NADA!!!!!! Well, yeah; anyway.  
  
This Chapter: it's in Kurama's POV and he'll explain exactly how he felt about what happened and how everyone, especially he was affected by it.  
  
It's gunna be short...  
  
REVIEWER:  
  
Milya: I think you'll go to tears with this ending. ;.;  
  
Disclaimer: Not owned by me, unfortunately. (Hey that rhymes!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Better in the End  
  
My heart nearly stopped at that moment I saw her spirit float away from this world. The Makai world was such a dangerous place and she had finally surrcumed to it. Her death changed a lot of people, including me.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke yelled when he returned to his home in Living world. When he reached her he grabbed her in a tight embrace and did something he hadn't done before, kiss her. It was not a kiss of happiness that she was safe and alive but a kiss of true love. His love towards her and how much she really means to him.  
  
When Hiei and I took Hideaki to the Spirit world I noticed the anxiety in him and how he always mumbled his sisters name. The questioning lasted for 2 days and the wait was tearing him up inside. We had to escort Hideaki to a rehabilitation center in the living world and after that we were free to do whatever we pleased.  
  
Hiei had traveled far to find his sister and when he did he found his father in return but not standing amoung him but by laying forever beneath him. Yukina wondered why seeing the grave of her father hurted him so much. It wasn't until Hiei said his last good-byes and told his sister the truth. Yukina merely smiled and her gental eyes filled with tears.   
  
"I knew you were all along," she claimed and hugged him tight. She cried on his shoulder for a long while until Kuwabara showed up with warmth in his eyes.   
  
"I love you Yukina and if you can't accept that Hiei you can just eat my fists." Kuwabara was shaking all over once he said this but he was suprised when Hiei didn't kill him. He merely nodded and walked away. Yukina had not the same feelings for Kuwabara but she learned to love him as time went by.  
  
As for me, I have changed my image. I'm no longer known as Kurama but Suichi; the name my human mother had given me. Those who called me by Kurama never got a responce and those who willed to fight me, got the sight of my back.  
  
"I have decided not to fight any longer," I told Hiei but he just closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
He lifted it while saying, "If you want to keep running, it's on you. I wont be there to save you."  
  
I found it was very hard to avoid the demons that slipped through the portals that wanted to take the life of others like me. I had to use my powers for those reasons, but it made me feel more like Kurama and feeling like Kurama made me feel like Yoko who felt for Gina so much.   
  
Koenma still used me as an assistant in cases Yusuke was involved with, but I was just back up. Koenma knew how much the power inside of me was what I despised the most.  
  
Gina slips into my mind every other time of the week. In some situations I think of her all day. I came to realize something I was so afraid of. Love. I was afraid it was the one thing a nemisis could use to get the better of you. I have faced demons who have used my mother in such way. I was foolish to think Gina would be a burden to me. Only her death showed me how much she loved me and I loved her. My mind would twist and turn with thoughts of what we could have been together or if she was still here could we have lived peacefully and happily? Those questions could never be answered. Now that she's out of my life, for good.  
  
~*~  
  
I remember the time in the Mekai when Yusuke told me how Gina, in Kumiko's form, would go by the garden of their school pick a white flower and say a few choice words to remember me. I did the same for her. Each day I'd go to the garden I created in the city park; pick a white flower and say a few words.  
  
"You only cared for one thing in your life, and it was me. I never wanted you to dedicate your life towards mine. I didn't want you to mourn because I wasn't there with you in person, but I was in spirit. I hope you can hear me now and understand that your dedication towards me wasn't in vain. I send you mine... forever."  
  
I never bothered to visit Kumiko's home after Gina's death. I feared that they would ask a million questions about their missing daughter and I have to give them false answers. I did mourn for them as much as I did Gina.   
  
I came close to knocking on their door and giving them my apologies but something inside me told me that it wasn't nessacary. I wandered around the forest afterward and here I am now again. I visit the garden, pass by Kumiko's house, and wander alone in the forest.  
  
I remember how quiet I used to be before I met Gina, the ominous silence was around me as I stare at the city from the peak of a hill. My lips began to form a song, "wandering in a crowd in the faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend. In the country side I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again. I don't know where to go, when I feel like crying, oh my. I need to open myself do something new, I need to stop, and grow up again. Then suddenly the power and comfort just start swelling up, magically errupt and it's only cuz the kidness that I feel from people I don't even know. Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow and then I know that most of all I sense compassions real thanks to strangers I don't even know. Thank you for waking me up... Gina."  
  
"Your welcome," a carressing voice spoke from behind me.   
  
'I wish my thoughts would stop teasing me, making me believe that's she's actually back.' I did not turn around after I thought this; I just stared at the city lights that were beginning to luminate the town.   
  
"You don't wish to see me Yoko?" The voice said again but then I heard steps moving closer to where I stood.  
  
"This is all just my imagination," I closed my teary eyes and turned around. "I fear if I open my eyes and see nothing, I will only suffer more pain." 'Why am I speaking to a presence that doesn't even exist anymore?' I questioned myself as the voice of my dearest Gina spoke again.  
  
"If you keep your eyes concealed from the world you will be stuck in time forever without ever taking that chance of knowing what your heart desires to have again."   
  
I almost opened my eyes at this because it sounded the same as what Gina had said to me in the Mekai...  
  
*It was a long and hard battle and I had no way out; the demons had pinned me into a corner to small for me to escape from. I closed my eyes and accepted my defeat when I heard the screams of the demons fall to their death, but I was so numb I believed they were my screams and I was already a ghost in Spirit World.  
  
"Open your eyes Yoko," Gina said sternly.  
  
"I will not!" My voice was full of rage and I bared my fangs. Her warm hand gripped tight to my cheeks but I still refused to open my eyes. "I must be dead, for I don't know who is speaking to me," and I didn't I was so weak from the battle my sense of hearing was truncated.  
  
"Yoko, if you keep your eyes concealed from the world you will be stuck in time forever without ever taking that change on knowing what your heart desires to have again!"   
  
At that I opened my eyes...*  
  
And I opened my eyes now. What I saw in front of me was not Gina, the Poison Master but Kumiko, the young girl that goes to Yusukes school. I was dumbfounded.  
  
Kumiko shook her head and said, "see with your heart, not with your eyes."   
  
My feet moved without my concent and I found myself standing an inch apart from her. My hand rose to her face and ran its fingers through her hair; it then caressed her smooth cheek and she leaned into its warmth. My eyes wandered to hers and through them I saw the cunning spirit of the woman I met so long ago.   
  
Warm streams of water fell down my face and soon I felt the warmth of lips against mine. I squeezed her within my embrace and smiled through the glow of the kiss I had desired for so long.   
  
I broke apart from her and saw the tears from my face mix with hers. "How-?" She cut me off with another wanting kiss.   
  
"Love. Our love... Suichi..." she callled him for the first time as she kissed him.  
  
"Kumiko..." we had named our identities how we wanted them; as how we were now.   
  
~*Suichi and Kumiko*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you are stumped about something or you didn't understand a part in this story don't be afraid to contact me at xpnkx5889@aol.com. I pretty much check my mail everyday.   
  
I'm taking a break from fanfiction. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you in May or June, 2004. 


End file.
